It is usual to bring several lighting or indicating functions together into a single housing, so as to simplify the electrical wiring for these various functions in a motor vehicle. Each function includes a light source, a reflector and possibly glazing, these various elements being configured to supply a lighting or indicating beam the geometric and photometric characteristics of which have to be in accordance with various regulations.
Each function thus requires a minimum amount of space for its installation in a particular lighting or indicating device. However, the amount of space available for installing lighting or indicating devices is more and more restricted both at the front and the rear of a modern motor vehicle. This is because the constraints of aerodynamics and the designs of the stylists lead to shapes which are often very different from those which result solely from technical considerations. It results therefrom that, in many cases, the space available for grouping together these functions into the same housing is inadequate, and that it is then necessary to distribute several functions into different housings, causing a rise in cost and an increase in wiring and assembly time.
The present invention falls into this context and its object is to propose a lighting or indicating device which makes it possible easily to make available a supplementary indicating and lighting function, such a lighting or indicating device having, moreover, to be simple to assemble, reliable in its operation, with photometric performance meeting the regulations in force, such a device having, moreover, to be inexpensive.